10 Things About the Next Generation
by EraExtrana
Summary: Ten things about the next generation you should know. I know, I know, it's been done like, A THOUSAND TIMES. But i felt like publishing something, so here it is! Comment! :D
1. Teddy Remus Lupin

**So I'm starting this quick story-like-list-thingy just for fun. I know it's been done a lot, but ber with me. Thanks!**

**Teddy Remus Lupin**

1. He misses his parents more than anyone would ever believe. Sometimes he resents them for dying, even though he knows it wasn't their fault. He loves Harry as a father and Ginny as his mum, but they can't fully fill the void.

2. He moved into Harry and Ginny's place, Grimmauld Place, when he was thirteen. His Gram wanted him to see a full family all the time. She still spent every Saturday with him, though. James, Al, and Lily were ecstatic, as they loved Teddy and looked up to him greatly.

3. He and Victoire have been best friends since they could remember. He loved to spend the summers at Shell cottage, where he and Vic would swim in the cold water, have contests as to who could jump from the highest cliff, and hang out on the beach. He helped Vic with all her crazy Muggle hair dyeing sessions and often went to Muggle concerts in London with her. It was really hard to be away from her when he went to Hogwarts and he missed her constantly.

4. Teddy was sorted into Gryffindor upon arriving at Hogwarts. He was immensely relieved, because he wanted to be like his father as much as much as he could.

5. He doesn't have enough of a handle on his Metamorphmagus skills as he would like. His hair is almost always bright turquoise, except when he gets really mad, upset, or hurt, which is when his abilities go haywire.

6. Things got romantic with Vic when she was in 4th year and he was in 6th. He couldn't quite figure out what he was feeling for her, until she bit the bullet and kissed him after the second Quidditch match of the season. He was so excited when he realized the he had romantic feelings for her, and they really are great for each other.

7. Teddy didn't know his father's condition until he was 13. It was the summer right before his 4th year when he fell seriously ill. It was about the time of the full moon, so his family was freaking out, thinking perhaps he _had_ inherited the werewolf gene and that it was making him sick. His constant throwing-up, uncontrollable coughing, and high fever finally resulted in them telling him. He wasn't mad; he just wished they had told him sooner. But he didn't end up transforming or anything, and he just had the Muggle flu.

8. He proposed to Vic when he was 21 and she was 19, on her birthday. He was nervous the entire day, but he knew it was the right thing to do. He had finished auror training, and Vic was still working at WWW. She smiled and cried at the same time when he got onto one knee and proposed.

9. Grandmum Weasley wanted the wedding at The Burrow, but Teddy and Vic insisted on it being held on the beach at shell cottage.

10. His first daughter was born two years later. Her name was Nymphadora Colette Lupin. One year later, the twins were born- Guinevere Belle Lupin and Ophelia Ella Lupin. Three years after, his son August Remus Lupin. He loves his children with all his heart.

What do you think? Love it, hate it? I should have the next chapter out soon... it'll be about Victoire. Comment?


	2. Victoire Gabrielle Weasley

Victoire Gabrielle Weasley

1. Vic has never been normal.

2. When she was 14, after years of begging, her mother and father finally gave her permission to pierce whatever parts of her ears she wanted- with one condition. She had to do it the Muggle way. They hoped this would deter her, but it certainly didn't. Teddy came over that night and they pierced her ears four times. Her parents then started to regret giving in.

3. Vic inherited her mother pale blonde hair and blue eyes, and the Weasley freckles. She loves her blonde hair because she can change it to virtually any color. With Teddy's help, she has dyed her hair blue, pink, fire truck red, and various other colors using Muggle hair dye in the summer (thankfully she can use magic in the school year). Muggle hair dyeing was tedious, so when Teddy became of age she had him charm it to whatever color she wanted at the time.

4. Vic had a crush on Teddy for three years before they started dating. She didn't think he liked him, but she couldn't help herself. She couldn't be _just_ friends with him anymore, so she kissed him in her 4th year. She was so happy when he liked her too.

5. She always felt the same age as Teddy even though he was two years older.

6. Her Father gets her better than her mother. Her mother is wonderful, but doesn't quite understand what Vic likes or why she likes the things she does. Her father was fun and adventurous back in the day, so he's more supportive of her ventures.

7. She was really excited when her first born daughter inherited Teddy's Metamorphmagus abilities. She thought that the ability to change your appearance like that was the coolest thing ever.

8. Her sister, Dominique is little more than two years younger than her, and they extremely close. She is fiercely protective and when her boyfriend cheated on her in 5th year, Vic hexed him so badly that he was in the hospital wing for two weeks. Nobody ever messed with Dom after that.

9. Her mother says she has no filter. So, yeah, Vic was a bit impulsive and a bit offensive with her brutal honesty, but she doesn't try to make people upset. Really, she doesn't. She just doesn't really think before she speaks, that's all. Her mom also says that if she didn't have the Veela charm, she probably would have acquired more enemies and fewer friends than she has now. Vic thinks that's a little harsh.

10. She's very close with her Aunt Ginny. Aunt Ginny was always nice and understanding, and had a great sense of humor. She likes that. Plus Aunt Ginny always helped sort out disagreements among the cousins and didn't blame Vic for a fight just because she was the eldest.


End file.
